Source of Evil
by Saliaven Chronotis
Summary: I V. Me


Source of evil  
By Saliaven Chronotis  
Part 1 of 1 

So you've finally arrived?

It was a sunny day in the main courtyard of the mage town. Ash and Misty were in their pokemon forms. Misty is behind Ash, unseen. She jumps on top of him and begins to vigorously lick his ears. "Stop that, Misty." He said between tears of laughter. "No fair using acid armor to gain invisibility."  
Misty let up for a moment, but still pinning Ash down said "Its just as fair as you using thunder wave to slow me down." Pikachu took this moment to jump in and save her trainer by tackling Misty off him and tickling her fin. "I'm ganged up on!" she yelled.  
Duplica, who had been watching from on top of the wall, took this moment to shout "Quadruped wars!" and jump down, morphing into a vulpix and tackling pikachu off Misty, taking it as her turn to lick the female pikachu's ears.  
"Can anyone join?" Gary asked as he strolled through the gates, with his umbreon in tow. Soon enough, everyone was participating and generally having a good time. Mewtwo, however, was floating above all this and when Mew went by on an upswing, took the moment to ask 'Shouldn't we be training for something?'  
Mew looked at him blankly and sent 'This is pretty good, they're having fun and getting used to their new abilities. If you're talking about spellcasting, I figure we don't really need that yet. I and the others can deal with anything currently.'  
'Yeah, lighten up' said an unfamiliar mewthree. 'Join us.'  
'That's interesting skin, its very shiny.'  
'Thank you, I had Tochiro make it for me.' The mewthree pointed at a small man in a cloak, who looked up and smiled, causing the weaker of heart to faint for a few moments.  
'He has very large teeth.'  
Tochiro looked over at Mew and said "This man's mouth was meant for eating. I may not be much to look at, but at least this mouth lets me stuff it in. Aye, Saliaven?"  
Mewtwo looked at the Mewthree 'What?'  
Mewthree morphed into the familiar human "I have a pokemon form too, you know."  
'I see.' They all went back to the fray.  
Some time later, the doors to the city flew open and a figure passed through, heading for the courtyard. When it arrived it shouted "You know what I've come for!"  
Saliaven looked up and on seeing the person he said "Lighten up. Join us and have some fun."  
"I will not, I am here to finish what was started."  
Saliaven sighed "I really thought I'd gotten rid of you."  
"Merely weakened and still strong enough to do this."  
"Fine, but not here. Explulse." The stranger flew through the doors and off into the countryside. Saliaven followed.  
The assembled creatures stopped their scrum and Ash said, "They looked exactly alike."  
Misty, who had been looking more closely said, "Except the other one was carrying a different pendant."  
Meanwhile, the two were squaring off to fight. Saliaven said, "I have the new power symbol, you know." He pulled a spiky object from his pocket.  
"A mere trinket of pewter, nothing compared to this." The other held his pendant up, showing both sides, both runed. "Yours doesn't even have ancient lettering."  
"I disagree" Saliaven flipped the object and on the other side...  
"Three mana symbol!"  
"Yes, haha!"  
"Still not powerful enough to overcome my pendant."  
Saliaven then held up his pendant and touched the symbol to it, causing both to glow brightly. "And now?"  
"I think it's time to stop talking and start fighting."  
"As you wish."  
They then commenced to flying in evasive patterns yelling spells and making gestures.  
"Shehahkahzee" the other yelled while making the Riker Q sign.  
"Keeashkah de edverdo numenor" Saliaven shouted back, making the tri flip Q sign.  
"Doena ay ees requiem" the other exclaimed, making the double back Q sign.  
"I think its time to finish this." Saliaven landed, put up a shield and started to chant. "Hullaballoo and howdy-doo. Musty prawns and timbuktu. Yahtzee pie and higgleteepoo. Kick em' in the dishpan hoo hoo hoo." Saliaven made all 5 Q signs and then kicked air. The other fell out of the air and burst into flames, being completely consumed before hitting the ground. The city had turned out to watch and applauded as Saliaven lowered the shield and pumped the air triumphantly. "The evil seed is gone!"  
"Will it come back?" said someone in the audience.  
"Perhaps, and maybe more powerful, but we have our defenses and he may never return, I don't know."  
The pendant, meanwhile, had landed at Saliaven's feet and he said to it "The reason you help him is because of the last time I used your power. I'm sorry, I didn't know your basic nature would hinder you."  
The pendant glowed and said "I still shall not help you in your fools journey."  
"Then help me send my physical form here. You know that if I enter this place, it would be to your advantage. It was what you were made for."  
The pendant said nothing and Saliaven picked it up. "I hope I can trust you this time."  
Back in the city, when everyone had returned, Ash decided to ask the question that had been bothering most of them. "Who was that? He looked like you."  
Saliaven looked up and said, "He was me. There is a saying in my world that you can easily become your worst enemy. This is true of me and all others, there is a constant war over what to do and who is the true you." He looked back at the city and smiled. "No more of this, I think its time to ask the elite guard how far they've gotten in figuring out what this place is capable of."  
"Prepare for trouble"  
"And make in quadruple.  
"To protect the world from devastation"  
"To unite all peoples within our nation"  
"To denounce the evils of hate and greed"  
"To extend protect the world from the evil seed"  
"Jesse"  
"James"  
"Elite guard blasts off at the speed of light"  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight"  
"That's right" (Mew had found a fusion spell to make the extra team rocket disappear)  
Ash looked embarrassed "You always have to do that, don't you?"  
Jesse looked haughtily at him "We have a duty to our fans, twerp. We changed it to fit our new jobs."  
Mew could sense a fight coming, so he interjected before anyone could say anything 'Have you found anything on how to get this place back online? I seem to recall that we had shields, weapons, sensors and for some reason helm on this thing. I never paid much attention since it wasn't my place to do any of that.'  
James reached into a case they were holding, saying "Well, milord–"  
'Don't call me that, you're not servants.'  
"Sorry, anyway, we found these staves in the storage areas and from what we've managed to make out, they're general activators. Conduits of magic that allow the user to bring parts of the city online that would normally ignore any attempt. Follow us." They climbed onto the wall and James pointed to a discolored patch. "These appear at regular intervals all along the wall, from what we've gathered, they're used to make objects for defense." He tapped one with the staff and said "Assault battery cannon." A large weapon appeared on the pad and James said "Brace yourselves when I fire, this thing packs a punch."  
Jesse cut in at this point "It seems that the cannon is powered by pokemon elements, it's a particle weapon that incorporates many strong attacks. We've managed to identify Hyper Beam, Aurora Beam, Flamethrower, Solarbeam and Ice Beam."  
James touched the staff to the cannon and said "Fire." A massive blast was emitted from the cannon, leaving a sizable crater in the surrounding landscape. The assembly applauded.  
'Anything else?' Mew asked.  
"We found a shield system, but so far it has failed to work."  
They all left the three to their work and went to prepare themselves.  
Authors note: I really liked the first scene here, once again something I really wanted to do.


End file.
